Communication devices may transmit and receive communication data through a communication medium. In one example, the communication medium may be a wireless communication medium where communication data is transmitted and received by communication devices according to a wireless communication protocol. Example wireless communication protocols may include IEEE 802.11 protocols and Bluetooth protocols according to the Bluetooth Special Interest Group. In another example, the communication medium may be a wired communication medium where the communication data is transmitted and received according to a wire-based communication protocol. Some example wire-based protocols may include an Ethernet® protocol and/or a Powerline Communications protocol described by the HomePlug 2.0 specification. In yet another example, the communication medium may be a hybrid combination of wired and wireless communication mediums.
Analog signals within communication devices may undergo amplification during various processing operations. For example, an analog signal may be amplified when a communication signal is received from or transmitted to another communication device. In some cases, as an analog signal is amplified, an unwanted signal may be introduced (e.g., added) to the amplified signal. For example, as a first signal is amplified, a second signal that is an unwanted harmonic of the first signal, may also be amplified. The second signal may couple into a sensitive receive and/or transmit circuit and interfere with the transmission and/or reception of the communication data.
Thus, there is a need to improve the amplification of analog signals while suppressing amplification of unwanted signals, and thereby improve the performance of the communication device.